Buzzer Beater
by Fogfire
Summary: Shintarou Midorima hat schon einmal gegen Seirin verloren, er wird ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass sich etwas zwischen ihn und den Winter Cup stellt. Fortuna ist ihm aber gar nicht hold und schickt ihm nicht nur seine Zwillingsschwester zurück, nein, die ist auch noch auf Konfrontation aus. Oder, wie sie es nennt "Versöhnung". (Achtung, KEINE Mary Sue!)
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

„ _Die Spieler wärmen sich auf"_

Hinata-san sieht von ihren geliebten Rosen auf, als sie Kindergelächter hört. Die Midorima-Zwillinge rennen die Straße entlang auf sie zu, zwei kleine augeweckte 5-Jährige mit strubbeligem, kurzen grünen Haar und zu vielen Zahnlücken. Die alte Frau richtet sich auf und Shintarou zieht seine Schwester am Arm, damit sie anhält.  
"Hinata-san.", lispelt er durch die fehlenden Schneidezähne, Kahoko grinst neben ihm freudig zu ihr hoch. Ganz der Zwilling trägt sie nicht nur die gleichen verdreckten Sachen, ihr grünes Haar ist ebenso raspelkurz und es mag Zufall sein, aber auch ihr fehlen die oberen Schneidezähne.  
"Na ihr beiden? Was habt ihr heute Schönes gemacht?"  
"Mama hat uns mit zum Ballet genommen. Und zum Fußball." Wie immer ist es Kahoko, die mit ihrem lockeren Mundwerk gleich für ihren Bruder mitredet.

"Das klingt aber toll. Gefällt es euch?"

Die beiden nicken und hinter ihnen taucht ihre Mutter auf, zierlich und hübsch.

"Eigentlich sollte ja Kahoko zum Ballet und Shintarou zum Fußball, aber die beiden machen ja alles zusammen." erklärt sie und wird von ihrer Tochter unterbrochen.

„Ballet ist doof!", erklärt Kahoko ernst und bevor ihre Mutter schimpfen kann, schnappt ihr Bruder bereits empört nach Luft. "Überhaupt nicht!"

"Das sagst du nur, weil du gut bist! Hinata-san, stellen Sie sich vor, Shin-Shin kann schon eine Pi- eine... Pilette!"  
"Das heißt Pirouette.", korrigiert ihre Mutter sie, aber Kahoko zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Shintarou errötet und lächelt.

"Das ist toll, magst du das tanzen?", will die alte Nachbarin wissen.

Der kleine Junge nickt zögerlich. "Fußball aber nicht so gerne.", murmelt er betrübt und Kahoko legt sofort beschützend den Arm um ihn.

"Tut dein Gesicht immer noch weh von dem blöden Ball? Wenn du willst verklopp ich den Jungen der geschossen hat."

"Kahoko!", ihre Mutter blickt tadelnd auf das Mädchen runter und dann zu ihrer Nachbarin. "Ich glaube, er braucht eine Brille. Er sieht den Ball nie kommen."

"Mama!", ereifert sich Kahoko sofort, "Wenn Shin-Shin eine Brille kriegt, dann will ich auch eine!"

"Es ist noch nicht mal sicher Kahoko. Kommt, lassen wir Hinata-san ihre Ruhe, habt ihr Hunger?" Kahoko brüllt ihre Zustimmung und zieht ihren Bruder hinterher, der sich im Laufen umdreht und der alten Dame noch einmal zuwinkt.  
Diese Kinder.

Einen Monat später hat Shintarou eine Brille und Kahokos Brillenrahmen ohne Gläser liegt bereits wieder im Müll - sie hat sich aus Versehen drauf gesetzt. Hinata-san steht wie so oft inmitten ihrer Rosen, als eine schimpfende Sakura ihre Kinder die Straße entlang zieht. Midorimas Gesichtchen klebt von getrockneten Tränen und Rotz während Kahokos Hemd voller Matsch ist.

"Was ist denn passiert?"

Sakura holt Luft, aber Kahoko ist schneller. Wie immer lispelt sie vor lauter Aufregung und Hinata-san muss sich anstrengen, sie zu verstehen.

"Diese doofen Jungens haben sich lustig gemacht, weil ich ein Mädchen bin und besser Fußball spielen kann als die. Und dann haben die Shin-Shin geschubst, weil der Ballet tanzen tut! Da hab ich sie vermöbelt!" Shintarou fängt prompt wieder an zu heulen und Kahoko zieht ihn in eine Umarmung. Sakura seufzt.  
"Die Kinder wurden aus beiden Clubs geschmissen. Ich verstehe Kahoko ja, aber sie hätte nicht gleich zuschlagen müssen."

Hinata-san schmunzelt. "Und womit vertreibt ihr euch jetzt die Zeit, Kinderchens?"  
"Ich will Bassball machen."

"Bass?"  
"Basketball.", erklärt Shintarou unter Schniefen.  
"Wirklich? Also ich weiß ja nicht." gibt Sakura zu bedenken.

"Warum nicht?", fragt Hinata-san zurück, "Mein Enkel Daiki, dieser Lausbube, ist ganz begeistert davon."  
"Was ist ein Ekel?", fragt Kahoko sofort und Shintarou wischt seine Rotznase in ihr Shirt, bevor er sie aufklärt.

"Es heißt Enkel Koko, das ist, wenn Hinata-san die Oma von diesem Daiki ist."  
"Du bist Oma, Hinata-san?"

"Ja, das bin ich. Daiki ist so alt wie ihr, in den Ferien kommt er manchmal zu Besuch, dann stell ich ihn euch vor."  
"Mama!", erklärt Kahoko sofort mit gewichtiger Miene. "Wenn dieser Dacki Bassball macht, dann machen wir auch Bassball!" Damit ist es beschlossen.  
"Meinst du ich kann das?", hört Hinata-san noch den kleinen Shintarou fragen, als sich die Familie ihrem Haus zuwendet.

"Klar.", erklärt Kahoko mit ihrer dröhnenden Stimme, "Du kannst doch Ballet. Und das fängt auch mit B an. Und Bassball hat sogar zwei B. Dann musst du sogar super sein!"

Basketball erweist sich als Glückstreffer. Und obwohl all die anderen Clubs kommen und gehen, Basketball bleibt. Innerhalb eines Jahres überredet Shintarou seine Schwester zum Klavierunterricht, modernen Tanz, Handarbeit und Chor, während Kahoko ihn zum Fechten, Handball und Schwimmen zerrt. Kahoko verliert schnell die Geduld an den Clubs sobald sie alle kennt und alles mal ausprobiert hat. Shintarou geht mit sehr viel mehr Ernst an alles heran, traut sich etwas Neues aber erst zu, wenn Kahoko es einmal probiert hat. Zu Beginn des Sommers, bevor sie in die Grundschule kommen, befestigt Midorima Sousuke einen Basketballkorb am Garagentor und es vergeht kein Tag an dem die beiden nicht da stehen und unermüdlich mit dem großen orangenen Ball darauf zielen.  
"Morgen kommt Daiki und seine Freundin Satsuki für eine Woche zu mir. Die Eltern fahren in den Urlaub und als ich erzählt habe, dass die Nachbarskinder nicht nur im gleichen Alter sind, sondern auch noch Basketball spielen, da war er hin und weg."

Sakura lächelt dankbar. "Das wird ihnen gefallen. Vor allem Shintarou braucht einen Freund neben Kahoko, er konzentriert sich sehr auf sie. Und diese Satsuki? Ist sie auch so burschikos wie Kahoko?"

"Oh nein, sie ist sehr zierlich, langes rosa Haar, kleine Schleifchen, aber sie liebt Basketball. Sie spielt zwar nicht, aber sie kann dir das gesamte Regelwerk runterbeten. Ich musste ihr das Mundwerk mit meinen Karamellbonbons stopfen. Die, die einem die Zähne zusammen kleben." Die alte Frau lacht und winkt die Kinder zu sich. Die zwei eilen zu der Gartenbank und dem Tisch mit Limonade.

"Hinata-san, wie geht es Ihnen heute?" Shintarou ist höflich wie immer, während Kahoko lieber erst mal ein Glas Limonade trinkt.

"Mir geht es sehr gut, danke. Ich habe etwas für euch, du magst ja Glücksbringer so gerne." Sie zieht zwei keine Schlüsselanhänger in Form eines Krebses heraus. Shintarou strahlt vor Freude, während Kahoko eher uninteressiert wird.

"Das ist unser Sternzeichen Koko!"

"Und?"

"Das bringt dir Glück."

"Ich hab schon einen Glücksbringer.", erklärt Kahoko ernst und Hinata-san blickt erstaunt drein. "Wirklich?"

"Ja, ich hol ihn mal." Sie saust davon und kommt mit einem Stoffbündel zurück. Sakura klatscht sich peinlich berührt die Hand vor die Stirn, aber Kahoko ist unbeeindruckt. "Das ist Shin-Shin, wir haben es zusammen gemacht, ich kann nicht so gut nähen."

Es ist eine unglaublich hässliche Stoffpuppe, mit grünem Haar, einer aufgestickten Brille um die Augen, die nicht mal auf der gleichen Höhe sitzen. Dazwischen ein schiefer roter Strich als Nase und eine krumme Linie als Mund. Mit den Proportionen hat es auch nicht ganz geklappt, der zweite Arm sitzt so niedrig, dass er mehr wie ein drittes Bein wirkt. "Shin-Shin bringt mir immer Glück."

"Dann willst du den Krebs nicht?"

"Doch. Aber Shin-Shin soll drauf aufpassen. So wie ich auf Shin-Shin aufpasse."

Am nächsten Tag, noch vor dem Mittagessen, klopft ein kleiner braungebrannter Junge gegen die Eingangstür der Midorimas. Als die Tür aufgeht grinst er und entblößt ein recht zahnloses Grinsen. Shintarou starrt ihn schockiert an und rennt weg, um Kahoko zu holen. Als die zwei Kinder, wie immer identisch angezogen, wieder im Türrahmen erscheinen, schiebt sich hinter der Schulter des fremden Jungens ein kleiner rosa Haarschopf hervor.

"Dai-chan.", wispert das dazugehörige Mädchen. "Das sind zwei Jungen. Deine Oma hat aber gesagt dass da auch ein Mädchen ist."

Daiki zeigt mit dem Finger auf Shintarou, der nervös seine Brille nach oben schiebt. "Das ist das Mädchen. Mädchen tragen Brillen."

Shintarou errötet beschämt und entrüstet und Kahoko löst das Problem mit einem rechten Haken. "Ich bin das Mädchen.", poltert sie, nachdem Daiki einen Zahn ausgespuckt hat.

"Ich mag dich.", grinst er zurück, "Willst du Basketball spielen?"  
Die vier Kinder versammeln sich auf dem Basketballplatz, Daiki und Satsuki gegen Shintarou und Kahoko.

"Bist du gut in Basketball?", fragt Satsuki schüchtern den größeren Shintarou und der errötet, presst die Lippen aufeinander.

"Oh ja.", antwortet Kahoko für ihn.

"Was kannst du am besten?"

"Three Pointer.", antwortet Kahoko wieder und wirft ihrem Bruder den Ball zu. Der errötet noch mehr und wirft stumm und lässig einen Korb. Von dem Moment an hat Satsuki einen neuen Held und Shintarou schafft es sogar, die Zähne auseinander zu bringen und mit ihr zu reden.  
Das Spiel endet in einem Unentschieden und einem blutigen Knie für Kahoko, die bei dem Versuch einen Korb zu verhindern blöd fällt. Sie sitzt auf dem Boden, starrt ihr Knie an und versucht verzweifelt, die Tränen zurück zu halten. Daiki steht verlegen daneben und Satsuki bricht aus lauter Solidarität gleich selbst in Tränen aus. Nur Shintarou bewahrt die Nerven, rennt ins Haus und kommt mit dem kleinen Erste Hilfe Koffer zurück, den er sich von seinem Vater, dem großen Arzt, gewünscht hat. Wie ein Profi verarztet er seine Schwester, die ihn bewundernd ansieht. Sie zieht die Nase hoch und blickt zu Daiki hoch, der immer noch da steht wie ein begossener Pudel - der Junge kann mit Tränen einfach nichts anfangen - "Shin-Shin wird mal Arzt, wenn er groß wird."

Daiki nickt beeindruckt. Klar, er will entweder Basketballprofi, Feuerwehrmann oder Polizist werden, aber Arzt, das ist schon cool. "Und du?", fragt er Kahoko und die antwortet ohne zu zögern. "Ich heirate Shin-Shin und krieg ganz viele Kinder und muss nicht arbeiten, so wie Mama."

Satsuki bricht wieder in Tränen aus, sieht ihre Liebe zu Shintarou bereits erschüttert, als Daiki Kahoko eines Besseren belehrt. "Du kannst Shin nicht heiraten, der ist dein Bruder. Ich darf Satsuki heiraten, weil, die ist nur halb meine Schwester, nicht mit Blut oder so, nur vom Kopf aus, aber du bist Shins Blutschwester, das geht nicht. Das ist I- irgendwas mit I und est am Schluss."

"Inzest.", erklärt Shintarou und jetzt fängt selbst Kahoko an zu heulen, während Satsukis Welt wieder heile ist. Das kleine Mädchen beugt sich zu ihrer neuen Freundin runter. "Du kannst doch Daiki heiraten und ich heirate Shin-chan."

Kahoko zieht die Nase hoch und starrt Daiki misstrauisch an. "Magst du Hunde?" "Ja."

"Was ist deine Lieblingseiscreme?" "Erdbeere."

"Findest du Brokkoli eklig?" "Jup."

"Dann heirate ich dich."  
So einfach ist das Leben, wenn man Kind ist.

\- - -

 _Hallo Mama,_  
 _es ist mal wieder Zeit für einen ausführlichen Brief._  
 _Du wirst nicht glauben, wie sehr die Zwillinge gewachsen sind, seit du sie das letzte Mal gesehen hast. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass sie in der Größe ganz nach ihrem Vater kommen. Wenigstens haben sie meine Augen._  
 _Hinata-san, deine alte Freundin, hat ganz Recht gehabt damit, Basketball zu versuchen. Du solltest sie sehen. Sie sind beide talentiert und dass sie jetzt schon mehr als ein Jahr ununterbrochen spielen sagt wohl sehr viel darüber aus, wie es Kahoko dabei geht. So lange hat sie noch nie bei etwas durchgehalten._  
 _Sie ist schnell und wendig, springt sehr hoch und was ich vom Trainer mitbekommen habe, hat sie eine außerordentliche Begabung für weite und hohe Würfe. Shintarou steht noch ein wenig in ihrem Schatten, aber das sollte sich legen, sobald sie in Geschlechter getrennte Teams kommen und er mal auf sich allein gestellt ist. Aber immerhin, die beiden haben diesen Sommer in Hinata-sans Enkel Daiki und dessen Freundin Satsuki Spielkameraden gefunden und du wirst es nicht glauben, aber eines Nachmittags hab ich Kahoko und Daiki draußen in aller Eintracht spielen sehen, sitzt doch tatsächlich Shintarou mit Satsuki in der Küche und macht Limonade. Shin. Mit einem Mädchen, das nicht seine Schwester ist. Und er hat sogar ungefragt geredet._  
 _Ich war ehrlich erschüttert._  
 _Und Kahoko macht sich auch gut. Ich musste zwar mit ihr schimpfen, weil sie Daiki einen Zahn ausgeschlagen hat - sie bewahrt ihn in ihrer leeren Schmuckschatulle auf, um ihn sich irgendwann um den Hals zu hängen, wie sie sagt - aber mittlerweile scheint sie Konflikte statt mit Gewalt mit Basketballduellen zu lösen. Soll mir nur Recht sein, ich hab endlich wieder einen Tanzkurs für die beiden gefunden._

 _Was mich zu meinem eigentlichen Problem bringt._  
 _Ich will wirklich wieder arbeiten gehen. Natürlich hab ich durch die Schwangerschaft und alles nicht mehr den Körperbau und die Gelenkigkeit von früher, aber das Talent ist nicht weg. Ich wollte mit Sousuke drüber reden, aber er sträubt sich. Er sieht nicht ein, dass ich wieder arbeiten will, wenn er doch genug verdient. Er versteht nicht, dass der Tanz mein Leben ist, die Bühne, alles, was damit zusammen hängt. Und ich liebe meine Kinder, aber sie sind vormittags in der Schule, dann haben sie Basketball und andere Clubs und sind meistens erst gegen vier oder fünf Uhr abends zuhause. Sousuke kommt ohnehin noch viel später und ich versauere zwischen Schmutzwäsche und Elternratgebern._  
 _Mama, kannst du mir nicht einen Rat geben?_  
 _In Liebe,_  
 _deine Sakura_

\- - -

Die Zwillinge sind acht Jahre, drei Monate und vierzehn Tage alt - auf die Minute genau bei Shintarou, Kahoko ist fünzehn Minuten und 10 Sekunden älter - als sie auf dem Treppenabsatz sitzen und ihren Eltern beim Streiten zuhören.  
"Die streiten wegen mir.", wispert Kahoko heiser und drückt sich näher an ihren Bruder. Shin-Shin riecht nach Hinata-sans Kräutergarten und Zahnpasta und nicht mal die Umarmungen ihrer Mutter sind so tröstlich wie die von Shin-Shin. "Quatsch. Die streiten wegen was anderem." "Aber ich hab heute ne vier in Mathematik bekommen! Und beim Spülen ist mir ein Teller runter gefallen. Mama hat sich den Finger dran geschnitten." "Na und? Deswegen streiten die nicht. Mama ist doch selber total schlecht in Mathe. Und der Teller hatte ohnehin schon einen Sprung." Im Stockwerk unter ihnen beginnt Sakura wütend zu keifen, Kahoko steckt ihren Kopf in den Hemdausschnitt ihres Bruders. "Ich hab Angst." "Komm, wir gehen ins Bett. Du kannst bei mir schlafen." Er nimmt sie bei der Hand und als sie unter seine König der Löwen Bettwäsche schlüpft, die nach ihm riecht, geht es ihr gleich besser. "Shin-Shin?" "Ja, Koko?" "Bist du jetzt mein Onii-san?" "Jap, ich pass auf dich auf. Ich bin immerhin zwei Zentimeter größer als du. Dann bin ich auch der große Bruder."

Eine Woche später beginnt Sakura wieder zu arbeiten und Kahoko schlüpft jede einzelne Nacht in das Bett ihres Bruders. In den Sommerferien werden sie zu ihren Großeltern geschickt. Als sie zurück kommen, haben ihre Eltern alles beschlossen, die Scheidung ist unter Dach und Fach, das Haus bereits verkauft. Keiner der beiden Erwachsenen ist fähig, dem anderen die Kinder vollständig weg zu nehmen. Sousuke ist kurz davor zu betteln, verzichtet auf Nachtdienste, willigt ein, eine Haushälterin anzustellen, alles, um zumindest eines der Kinder behalten zu können. Das Gericht entscheidet. Shintarou zieht mit Sousuke in eine kleine Dachwohnung, Kahoko und Sakura wohnen nur eine Viertelstunde entfernt in einer kleinen Wohnung mit Gemüsegarten. Die Kinder sehen sich täglich in der Schule, auf dem Basketballplatz, am Wochenende tauschen sie die Elternteile. Das ist die Regelung.

"Mein Horoskop sagt heute, dass wir Glück haben werden, vertrau mir, Koko.", erklärt Shintarou ihr. Sie hört ihm kaum zu, sie ist so unendlich müde, sie kann kaum einschlafen in der Nacht, nur, wenn das Licht an ist und Mama macht das Licht immer aus, wenn sie ihren Kontrollgang macht. "Sagt dein Horoskop auch, dass Mama und Papa wieder zusammen kommen?" Shintarou schweigt und drückt ihre Hand. Manche Sachen können auch große Brüder nicht wieder heile machen.  
Kahoko wächst um ganze fünf Zentimeter, Shintarou nicht.  
Sie verbringt das Wochenende mit ihrem Vater. Er kann nicht kochen, sie kann nicht kochen. Sie erträgt seine Ärztegeschichten nicht, er hat keine Ahnung, was sie interessieren könnte. Sie sitzen sich beim Frühstück schweigend gegenüber und fragen sich, was sie früher immer gemacht haben. Ins Schwimmbad gehen, in den Zoo, zu Basketballspielen und Mamas Tanzaufführungen, zählt Kahoko innerlich auf und wartet darauf, dass er etwas sagt. Ihr Papa räuspert sich, blickt auf seine Zeitung. "Nun, soll ich dich irgendwo absetzen, wenn ich zur Arbeit fahre? Vielleicht beim Sportplatz?" Ihr Papa stürzt sich in Arbeit und Kahoko verbringt jedes einzelne Wochenende damit, zu trainieren. Wie viel kann eine 9-jährige schon trainieren, mag man sich fragen. Genug, um ihren Bruder zu überholen, um besser und schneller und kräftiger zu sein, wenn es darauf ankommt.  
Kahoko verbeißt sich darin, ihn klein zu machen, als wäre er das Problem. Weil er sie nicht mehr in den Schlaf wiegt, wenn es dunkel ist und gruselig.


	2. Kapitel 1

„ _ **Spieler beider Teams, stellt euch gegenüber auf."**_

Eines Nachts kommt Sakura nicht nach Hause. Da ist Kahoko schon fast 11 und weiß nicht so recht, ob sie auch auf die Teiko Mittelschule gehen soll, so wie Shintarou. Ihn nicht jeden Tag neben sich sitzen zu haben kann sie sich aber auch nicht vorstellen.  
Auf dem Tisch klebt ein Zettel, dass es später werden wird und dass sie sich Pizza bestellen soll - Sakura kann nicht kochen - aber das ist auch schon alles. Es wird neun, Kahokos maximale Aufbleibzeit. Es wird zehn. Es ist dunkel draußen, im Haus brennen alle Lichter und Kahoko sitzt vor dem Telefon und wartet darauf, dass die Polizei anruft, so wie bei dem Cousin von ihrem Mitschüler. Dass man ihr erklärt, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr heimkommt.  
Sie könnte Shin-Shin anrufen. Sie blickt mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit auf die Uhr. Ihr otouto liegt jetzt im Bett und schläft. Außerdem, sie ist drei Zentimeter größer und 15 Minuten älter als er, sie ist die ältere Schwester, sie ist die, die immer alle vermöbelt, sie ist die, die im Basketball besser ist.  
Manchmal braucht es nur fünf Minuten, um erwachsen zu werden. Oder es zumindest sein zu wollen.  
Sakura kommt um viertel vor zwölf nach Hause, giggelnd und verliebt wie ein Schulmädchen. Ihre Tochter sitzt auf der untersten Treppenstufe und fixiert die sich öffnende Tür mit leerem Blick.  
"Wo warst du, Okâ-san?" Ihre Mutter erstarrt. "Solltest du nicht im Bett sein, junge Dame?" "Solltest du nicht früher zuhause sein, Mutter?" Sakura starrt das Ebenbild ihres Mannes an und seufzt. "Tut mir leid, ich ... ich war mit einem Freund weg." "Was für ein Freund?" "Ein guter Freund." In dem Moment begreift Kahoko, dass ihre Eltern nicht mehr zusammen kommen werden.

\- - -

Shintarou hat sein ganzes Taschengeld gespart, jetzt endlich ist es soweit. Es ist der Morgen nach Kahokos unglückseliger Nacht, von der er nichts ahnt, aber er muss nur ihre Augenringe sehen um zu wissen, dass sein Geschenk der absolute Oberhammer ist. Stolz zieht er das Päckchen aus der Tasche und hält es seiner Schwester hin. "Hier. Das hab ich für dich gekauft." "Was ist es?", fragt Kahoko desinteressiert und nimmt es entgegen. "Ein Nachtlicht, das kannst du nachts einstecken, dann ist es nicht dunkel." Kahokos sonst immer lächelnder Mund verzieht sich zu einer Grimasse und sie steckt das Päckchen wortlos in ihre Schultasche. "Ich bin kein Kind mehr, otouto, ich brauch sowas nicht." Damit geht sie an ihm vorbei in die Schule, tritt mit ihren Schuhen ein Loch in Shintarous Herz, das am Boden liegt.  
Dass sie es nach der Schule auspackt und dicke, fette Krokodilstränen weint, weil das Nachtlicht mit Kätzchen bemalt ist, die sie wegen Sakuras Tierhaarallergie nicht halten dürfen, das erfährt er nie. Auch nicht, dass sie es jeden einzelnen Tag benützt.

Shin-Shin wird zu otouto-chan , Koko wird zu einem leicht verächtlichen onee-san. Shintarou wächst, überragt sie um mickrige zwei Zentimeter, aber er hält den Abstand. Sie schlägt ihn vernichtend im Basketball.  
Seine Schwester mag leichter und schmäler, im Alltag naiv und chaotisch sein, aber auf dem Basketballcourt verbeißt sie sich in ihre Gegner. Sie hat mehr Ausdauer als er und für jeden Trick und jeden Kniff, den er lernt, entwickelt sie eine Gegenmaßnahme.  
Als Sakuras Freund bei ihnen einzieht und Shintarou seinen Three-Pointer perfektioniert, übt Kahoko an der Garagenwand hoch zu laufen bis die Garagenwand Löcher hat und ihre Knie blutig sind.  
Shintarou benutzt seinen neuen Wurf und Kahoko rast an ihm vorbei, springt nach oben, stößt sich mit den Beinen von der Stange ab, die den Korb hält - und schlägt den Ball nur Zentimeter vom Korb entfernt zu Boden.  
„Das ist... das ist...", stammelt er fassungslos und starrt sie an. Die Niederlage liegt ihm wie ein Stein im Magen. „Was?", faucht sie zurück und er richtet sich auf seine volle 1,60m auf. „Und wenn der Korb am Seilzug befestigt ist? Was machst du dann?" „Tse, das machen sie nur in Amerika und Europa! Sei nicht so blöd, otouto!"

\- - -

Masahiro Hana klopft vorsichtig an die Zimmertür seiner baldigen Stieftochter. "Hey Mädel, willst du mit mir was unternehmen?" Kahoko öffnet die Tür und mustert ihn fragend. "Was denn?" "Na ja, ich dachte, wir werfen ein paar Körbe, aber erst, nachdem wir uns den Zoo angesehen haben. Oder bist du schon zu alt für den Zoo?" "Nicht, wenn es im Zoo ein Eis gibt." Im Endeffekt sind sich Mutter und Tochter doch nicht so unähnlich. Beide brauchen jemanden, der sie sieht und beachtet.  
Aber wie das eben so ist: Wenn sich zwei finden, bleibt einer außen vor. In diesem Fall sind es zwei. Shintarou und Sousuke.

Masahiro ist Architekt und Basketballfan. Er kommt jeden Abend um die gleiche Zeit nach Hause, hilft Kahoko bei den Hausaufgaben, bringt Sakura Blumen mit. Er bringt Kahoko das Kochen bei, geht mit ihr joggen, steht stundenlang mit ihr auf dem Sportplatz und übt mit ihr Pässe, Blockieren, Dunking. Er unterschreibt ihre schlechten Noten und redet mit den Lehrern wenn Kahoko schon wieder was ausgefressen hat.  
Masahiro wird zu einem Vater, der Sousuke nicht sein kann und jedes Wochenende, dass Kahoko bei ihrem Vater verbringen soll – der ja doch nicht zuhause ist – wird ihr das mehr klar.

Jeden Freitag nach der Schule fährt sie zur Wohnung ihres Vaters, kocht Gemüsereis und bleibt wach bis sie hört wie er heim kommt. Am Samstagmorgen macht sie Frühstück und starrt schweigend auf die Rückseite der Zeitung, hinter der ihr Vater sitzt. Dann geht er zur Arbeit und sie nimmt den Bus zurück zu ihrer Mutter, wo ein schweigsamer Shintarou am Frühstückstisch sitzt und verbissen dabei zusieht, wie Kahoko mit Masahiro herum blödelt.

\- - -

„Kahoko, mein Schatz, können wir reden?" Kahoko sieht von ihren Mathehausaufgaben zu ihrer Mutter, die neben dem Küchentisch steht und nervös ihre Hände kneten, dann zu Masahiro, der ihr beruhigend zunickt. „Okay. Was gibt's?" „Nun, vor einigen Wochen hat mein Agent mich angesprochen. Ich habe ein Angebot für eine Serie bekommen. Das Problem ist, dass der Dreh und alles in LA stattfindet und ich dahin ziehen müsste. Ich hab natürlich gesagt, dass das nicht geht. Tja, die wollen mich aber unbedingt. Dazu kommt, dass Masahiro ebenfalls angesprochen worden ist, ihm bieten sie eine Versetzung in die Zentrale nach LA. Dass gerade beides zusammen kommt, erscheint mir so passend und ich, wir… wollten mit dir darüber reden."  
Kahoko hat die Nachricht noch nicht einmal ganz verdaut, da schiebt sich auch schon ihre Unterlippe vor und beginnt zu zittern. Masahiro setzt sich unaufgefordert ihr gegenüber und legt einen großen Weltatlas aufgeschlagen vor sie hin. „Schau mal, Süße, hier sind wir." Er zeigt auf Tokyo. „Und hier ist LA." Kahoko blinzelt durch die Tränen und starrt auf den Atlas. „Das ist nicht weit entfernt, oder?" „Leider doch. Das Meer dazwischen ist ganz schön groß. Deine Mama und ich verstehen natürlich, dass du nicht einfach so umziehen willst. Deshalb haben wir uns ein paar Möglichkeiten überlegt. Wir haben mit deinem Vater gesprochen und wenn du lieber hierbleiben möchtest, kannst du bei ihm einziehen. Dann wären du und Shintarou nicht getrennt." Kahoko fährt mit dem Finger über das Meer. Wie lange man da wohl drüber braucht? Sie überlegt. Wenn sie bei ihrem Vater einzieht, dann sieht sie Shintarou jeden Tag. „Aber Papa.", sagt sie zu Masahiro als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit ihn so zu nennen, „Wenn ich bei Otō-san einziehe, dann seh ich ja dich nicht mehr!" Sakura steht daneben und fragt sich, wie das passieren konnte, dass ihr Stiefvater eine wichtigere Rolle im Leben ihrer Tochter spielt als jedes andere Mitglied ihrer Familie. „Das ist kein Problem, Kaho-tan, wir holen dich in allen Ferien und wir können jederzeit Videotelefonieren. Weißt du noch, wie ich dir das gezeigt habe?" Kahoko nickt und schluckt und Masahiro streckt die Hand aus und wuschelt ihr durch das beinahe kinnlange grüne Haar. „Überlegs dir einfach Kleine."

Ein paar Tage später findet sich Kahoko in der Teiko Mittelschule ein. Sie ist sich noch immer unschlüssig, ob sie nach Amerika soll oder nicht, stimmt ihrer Mutter aber zu, dass es nur helfen kann, sich mal die Schulen anzusehen. Wenn die Schule scheußlich ist, dann geht sie da nicht hin.  
„Teiko hat das beste Basketballteam in Tokyo, stell dir das mal vor, Hase.", neckt Masahiro sie. „Am besten schau ich mir das Team mal an.", kontert sie und blickt verschwörerisch zu ihm hoch, „Kannst du Mama unter Kontrolle halten? Sie meckert schon, weil ich Hosen trage." Er hält ihr die Faust zum Fist bump hin und zwinkert. „Schatz, hast du das Buffet gesehen?" Kahoko schlüpft mit einem Kichern hinter ihrer Mutter vorbei.

Die Turnhalle ist leicht zu finden. Ein Junge mit dem Kapitänstrikot wirft gekonnt die herumliegenden Bälle in den großen Korb in der Mitte der Halle. Auch eine Art um aufzuräumen. „Entschuldigung.", räuspert sich Kahoko und der Junge blickt auf und lächelt überrascht. „Schon wieder hier? Dann hast du dich wohl entschieden, was?" Sie blinzelt verblüfft. „Wie bitte?" „Na du warst doch schon vor einer Stunde hier und hast das Probetraining absolviert, oder irre ich mich da? … Oh warte, nein, du trägst keine Brille. War das vielleicht dein Bruder?" „Vermutlich.", nickt sie mit leicht säuerlicher Miene. „Okay, Geschwisterkonflikt? Keine Sorge, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er gut genug für das Team ist, obwohl seine Würfe erste Sahne waren. Willst du vorspielen? Wir wollten eh grade die nächste Runde starten." „Uh, klar, warum nicht."  
Kahoko bildet sich nicht viel auf ihr Talent ein. Ihr Hauptgegner ist Shintarou und gegen den gewinnt sie hauptsächlich weil sie jede seiner Bewegungen im Schlaf erahnen könnte. Ihr Team ist ganz okay, aber sie spielen gegen einen Riesen mit krass violetten Haaren, der jedes Mal gähnt, wenn er einen ihrer Körbe abfängt. Kahoko ist versucht ihm gegens Schienbein zu treten, denn seine Mandeln sind nur bedingt interessant, aber sie beherrscht sich und konzentriert sich statt aufs Dunking auf ihre langen Drei Punkte Würfe. Ihre Treffsicherheit ist nicht so gut wie die von Shintarou, aber wenn er lieber nur wirft, wenn er hundertprozentig sicher ist, schert sie sich darum keinen Deut und wirft ununterbrochen von der Mittellinie. Frech zu sein zahlt sich manchmal eben aus.  
Es endet mit einem Unentschieden und der Kapitän, der sich als Nijamura vorgestellt hat, klatscht sie alle der Reihe nach ab. „Du mit den grünen Haaren, falls du auf unsere Schule kommst landest du sofort im Team. Du bist besser als dein Bruder. Wagemutiger." Kahoko grinst stolz. „Wie heißt du, dass ich mir das notieren kann?" „Kahoko Midorima." Nijamura erstarrt, den Stift knapp über seinem Klemmbrett. „Wie bitte? Ist das nicht ein sehr weiblicher Name?" „Ich bin ein Mädchen.", erklärt Kahoko mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch, „Ist das ein Problem?" „Hmm, ja, leider. Es gibt zwar kein direktes Gesetz, dass du nicht im Team sein darfst, aber als Starter darf ich dich nicht aufstellen, leider. Vielleicht solltest du es an einer Schule versuchen, die auch eine Mädchenmannschaft führt." Sie schweigt betreten, ihre Unterlippe zittert.  
Einer aus dem gegnerischen Team, Haizaki, der mit den wuscheligen grauen Haaren, flüstert dem violetten Riesen lautstark etwas zu. „Wart's ab, Murasakibara, gleich heult sie. So ein Mädchen." Kahoko verpasst ihm einen rechten Haken und stürmt wortlos aus der Halle. Bakas!

\- - -

Sie ist grade zur Tür der Sporthalle raus, als sie jemandem vor den Latz knallt. Sie riecht Pfefferminzzahnpasta und Küchenkräuter und krallt unbewusst ihre Hände in den weichen Stoff des hässlichen karierten Hemdes. Shintarou. „Was machst du denn hier?" „Mir die doofe Schule ansehen, was sonst?", faucht sie zurück, ohne den Kopf zu heben, schmiert ihre Schniefnase gegen seine Schulter und tritt einen Schritt zurück. „Der Kapitän der Schulmannschaft hat mir schon gesagt, dass du vorgespielt hast." „Und? Was hat er gemeint?" Shintarou starrt sie an, die Augen groß und aufmerksam hinter den Brillengläsern. Er sieht so unschuldig aus, dass sie ihm zum ersten Mal nicht entgegen schleudern kann, dass sie besser war als er. „Er meinte, du wusstest nicht, ob du gut genug bist. Aber er nimmt dich sicher, wenn du hier her willst." „Und nimmt er dich auch?" Kahoko schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich geh aber auch nicht hier zur Schule." Shintarou mustert sie, als hätte sie ihm erklärt, dass Bananen auf dem Mond wachsen. „Du kannst doch nicht auf eine andere Schule gehen." „Doch. Papa und Mama gehen nach Amerika und ich geh mit. Dort sind die Basketballteams viel besser, die haben sogar Mädchenteams." Shintarou verschlägt es die Sprache, er schluckt und räuspert sich wieder und wieder, fasst sich und krallt sich an das, was auch Kahoko immer Kraft gibt. Zorn.  
„Wenn du gehen darfst, will ich auch!"  
„Du bist doch überhaupt nicht gut genug!"  
„Bin ich wohl!"  
„Bist du nicht!"  
„Wohl, ich habs ja sogar ins Teiko-Team geschafft."  
„Ja, weil ich ein Mädchen bin. Dieser Niji-typ hat gesagt, er nimmt mich sofort, weil ich besser bin als du."  
„Lügnerin!", erklärt Shintarou mit Tränen in den Augen, er stampft auf wie ein kleines Kind, „Du bist eine miese, fiese Lügnerin! Das erzähl ich Papa!"  
„Mach doch, deinem Papa bin ich doch eh egal!"  
Die beiden starren sich an, stumm und erschöpft. Es ist still um sie herum, die Vögel schweigen in den Bäumen, das Stimmengewirr der anderen Familien weit entfernt.  
Kahoko will jemanden oder auch etwas schlagen. Ganz, ganz fest.  
Aber Masahiro wird schon enttäuscht sein, weil sie diesen Typ in der Sporthalle geschlagen hat. Sie will ihn nicht noch mehr enttäuschen.  
Es tut irgendwie weh, in ihr drin, dass sie für einen Moment nicht mal zögern würde, Shin-Shin zu schlagen.

„Komm." Er blickt auf, zieht die Nase hoch, als sie ihn anspricht. „Ein letztes Spiel. Wer gewinnt, darf nach Amerika und ist der Ältere von uns beiden. Der Bessere."  
Shintarou starrt sie an, seine Unterlippe zittert und er sucht nach Worten, die Ausdrücken, was er fühlt. Er will nicht nach Amerika. Er will nicht der Ältere oder der Bessere sein.  
Er will das Kahoko hier bleibt, dass sie wieder seine Koko und er ihr Shin-Shin ist. Er will wieder ein Zwilling sein, ein Teil eines Ganzen und nicht der kleine oder der große Bruder von jemandem, den er früher mal gekannt und geliebt hat.  
Aber er nickt und geht mit ihr und er kämpft darum, ein einziges Mal zu gewinnen, ein Korb nach dem anderen, einen Schritt nach dem anderen, einen Atemzug nach dem anderen.  
Kahoko schlägt ihn zehn zu null.

Als sie an ihm vorbei geht, um den Sportplatz zu verlassen, sieht sie ihn nicht mal an. „Ich hoffe, du gibst dir wenigstens Mühe beim Basketball, wenn du schon mein Ersatz bist, otouto."

\- - -

Etwas mehr als einen Monat später, am Tag nach der Zeugnisverteilung, sitzt Shintarou an seinem Schreibtisch und starrt auf sein Zeugnis. Er ist Klassenbester, aber Koko sitzt nicht auf seinem Bett und lobt ihn dafür.  
„Kein Bassball mehr für uns beide.", wispert er dem Krebsanhänger zu, der an seiner Schreibtischlampe hängt. „Und Piletten gibt's auch keine mehr." Er streicht sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über die geschnitzten Scheren des Krebses. Das Gegenstück, seinen eigenen Anhänger, trägt er immer mit sich herum.  
Ob Kahoko seine Puppe noch hat?  
Sicher nicht.

Mit einem Seufzen steht er auf und schnappt sich seine Tasche mit den Basketballsachen vom Bett. Er muss trainieren gehen, wenn er nicht verrückt werden will.  
Als er in die Küche kommt, lässt sein Vater einen Brief fallen, als hätte er sich dran verbrannt. „Shintarou.", tadelt er seinen Sohn mit roten Wangen, „Erschreck mich nicht so."  
„Was ist das? Was liest du da." Shintarous Augen bohren sich in Sousuke, für einen 12-Jährigen hat er den Verhörblick eines erfahrenen Polizisten.  
„Ach, es ist nur... Mayumi aus der Rezeption. Sie hat... mir einen Brief geschrieben."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil... keine Ahnung, sie redet sonst auch normal mit mir und... na ja, sie hat mich halt mit dem Brief fragen wollen, ob ich mal mit ihr was essen gehen möchte."  
„Kann sie dich das denn normal nicht fragen? Gehst du ihr aus dem Weg?"  
„Nein, ja, keine Ahnung. Ich hab halt viel zu tun."  
„Dann musst du halt weniger tun, Papa, dann kannst du mit ihr essen gehen. Ist sie nett?"  
Sousuke hält inne, sieht seinen Sohn an. Ja, Mayumi ist nett. Sehr nett sogar. Aber er hat ein Kind, dass er irgendwie großziehen muss, ein anderes, zu dem ihm irgendwie der Draht abhanden gekommen ist, ihm wächst alles über den Kopf.  
Er starrt seinen Sohn an, fragt sich, wann er das letzte Mal sein schüchternes Lächeln gezeigt hat und stellt sich die warmherzige Mayumi daneben vor.  
Auch wenn es (noch) weit her geholt ist, es passt irgendwie.  
„Ja, ist sie. Sie kann ja zum Essen her kommen, dann kannst du sie kennen lernen."  
„Nur wenn ich koche, Papa. Sonst kann man es ja nicht essen."  
„Einverstanden, du Schlaumeier."

\- - -

Zur gleichen Zeit lässt Kahoko ihr Geburtsland, ihre Verwandten, ihren besten Freund hinter sich. Steigt in ein Flugzeug.  
„Mr und Mrs Hana und die kleine Missus Midorima.", begrüßt die blonde Stewardess sie in Englisch und Kahoko starrt ihr verwirrt hinterher. „Papa.", macht sie Masahiro auf sich aufmerksam und wendet sich dafür sogar von dem Fenster ab, neben dem sie sitzen darf. „Warum heiß ich anders als du und Mama?"  
„Das ist, weil du noch den Namen von deinem Vater hast."  
„Kann ich nicht auch Hana heißen? Hana ist ein schöner Name." Masahiro blickt zu seiner Frau, die unsicher zurück blickt. „Natürlich, aber wir überlegen uns das noch ein bisschen. Midorima ist nämlich auch ein cooler Name. Und wir müssen uns für dich noch einen guten Spitznamen überlegen, denn Kahoko bringt in Amerika sicher keiner über die Lippen. Wie wärs mit Kay? Oder Koko?"  
„Nicht Koko!", japst Kahoko entsetzt, „Kay ist gut. Das klingt wie O-kay!"  
„O-kay, dann ist es Kay!", lacht Masahiro und wuschelt ihr durch die Haare, die länger geworden sind. „Auf nach Amerika, meine Mädels, auf nach Amerika."


	3. Kapitel 2

_**Mannschaftskapitäne, gebt euch die Hände"**_

„ _Ah gut, wir sind etwas zu früh dran. Kahoko, Shintarou, wollen wir uns ein bisschen umsehen, bevor der Fußballclub startet?"_

 _Sakura nimmt jedes der Kinder an eine Hand und geht den grasbewachsenen Hang zum Sportcenter hinunter. Ganz links spielen vier Erwachsene Tennis, das Volleyballfeld wird gerade aufgeräumt, die Teenagerfußballer wärmen sich gerade auf und in der Mitte, auf dem asphaltierten Platz… Kahoko reißt sich los und stürmt darauf zu._ _W_ _arum,_ _das_ _weiß sie selbst nicht. Sakura rennt hinter ihr her und erwischt sie knapp vor dem Rand des Feldes und zwingt sie stehen zu bleiben.  
„Was fällt dir ein, renn nicht einfach weg!", schimpft sie mit ihrer Tochter, aber Kahoko hört gar nicht zu.  
Wie hypnotisiert starrt die Fünfjährige auf den orangen Ball, der auf dem Boden aufprallt, wieder und wieder. Da weiß sie noch nicht, dass man das Dribbeln nennt. Shintarou greift nach ihrer Hand und drückt sie ganz fest, als könnte er damit teilhaben an dem, was sie gerade sieht. Oder vielmehr hört. Denn es ist nicht so sehr der Anblick von Geschwindigkeit und Kraft, der sie fesselt, sondern es ist der Rhythmus, mit dem der Ball aufschlägt. Wie ein Herzschlag oder das Schlagzeug im Lieblingslied ihrer Mutter. Basketball ist Musik für Kahoko.  
„Mama. Was machen die da?", fragt sie und Sakura unterbricht ihre Strafpredigt überrascht.  
„Das? Das ist Basketball Kahoko."  
„Bassball.", nickt die Kleine zu sich selbst. „Bassball.", widerholt sie noch einmal und schwört sich, dass sie sich dieses Schauspiel merken wird._

Shintarou hat einen eiskalten Klumpen im Magen, als er das erste Mal ohne Kahoko zum Basketballtraining geht. Klar, er hat den Sommer lang trainiert, aber aus dem Babyclub ist er schon lange rausgewachsen und Körbe werfen kann er auch ohne einen Trainer.  
Von denen, die im ersten Team spielen, kommt ihm keiner bekannt vor. Das heißt… er stockt und starrt Löcher in einen dunkelblauen Haarschopf. Ist das…

„Dai-chan!", nölt da eine Mädchenstimme neben ihnen und Bonbonrosa Haar schiebt sich in Shintarous Blickfeld. Die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf laufen Amok, als er sich an die Zeit erinnert, als sie noch neben Hinata-san gewohnt haben. Daiki und Satsuki. Satsu-chan, wispert die Stimme in seinem Kopf und er wird rot wie ein Feuermelder.

Fünf Minuten später stellen sich die Spieler gegenseitig vor. Satsu-chan und Dai-kun werden zu Aomine und Momoi. Die beiden erkennen ihn nicht mehr, dabei ist er doch derjenige, der sich am wenigsten verändert hat, oder?

\- - -

 _From: Midorima Sousuke  
To: Hana Sakura_

 _Hallo Sakura,  
das Skype-Gespräch am Sonntag an Shintarou gut getan, lass dich nicht täuschen.  
Es war eine gute Idee von deinem Mann, dies regelmäßig zu machen.  
Shintarou würde es zwar vermutlich nicht zugeben, dafür ist er zu bescheiden, aber er entwickelt sich ausgezeichnet im Basketball, seit er sich nicht mehr selbst in Kahokos Schatten stellt.  
Sein Trainer ist begeistert.  
Aber wir wussten ja schon immer, dass Shintarou sich Kahoko zuliebe viel zu wenig zutraut. Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass sie nicht auf einmal nachlässt, jetzt wo sie ihn nicht mehr als steten Antrieb hat._

 _Da du es sonntags ja schon angesprochen hast: Wie wollen wir die Ferien angehen? Was ich verstanden habe, haben wir nie zur gleichen Zeit Ferien, außer in den zwei Wochen im Juni. Die sollten die Kinder zusammen verbringen. Vielleicht bei deiner Mutter?  
Ansonsten würden wir uns natürlich freuen, wenn Kahoko mal für zwei Wochen kommt und Shintarou tun zwei Wochen Amerika sicher auch gut._

 _Was meinst du dazu?  
Sousuke_

\- - -

 _From: Hana Sakura  
To: Midorima Sousuke_

 _Deiner Tochter geht es gut, wie_ **nett** _dass du fragst…_

_Hallo,  
ja, die Skyperei ist durchaus förderlich, es ist immer schön, meinen Sohn mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen, er wächst ja schneller als man zuschauen kann. Aber bei Kahoko ist das genau das Gleiche. Sie futtert wie ein Scheunendrescher und braucht ständig größere Kleidung.  
Es freut uns alle, dass Shintarou sein Talent endlich wieder entdeckt, aber ich muss dich bitten, Kahoko nicht auf Basketball anzusprechen.  
Masahiro und sie hatten ein paar lange Gespräche und sie überlegt, den Sport an den Nagel zu hängen. Sie will mit mir nicht darüber reden und Masahiro meinte, eine Art Familientherapie würde vielleicht helfen, dass sie sich mir _**und dir** _gegenüber wieder etwas öffnet.  
Aber du hast es vermutlich auf den Kopf getroffen – ihr fehlt ohne Shintarou die Motivation. Das war ja schon immer so, dass sie keine Aktivität länger durchgehalten hat, wenn nicht Shin sie zum weiter machen antrieb.  
Wir werden ihr, sollte es wirklich so weit kommen, natürlich ein paar alternative Aktivitäten vorschlagen. Du weiß ja, sie hat __viel_ _zu viel Energie. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das Thema Basketball in nächster Zeit ein wenig außen vor lassen._

 _Liebe Grüße  
Sakura_

 _\- - -_

 _From: Katou Mayumi  
To: Hana Sakura_

 _Hallihallo!_

 _Wahnsinn, jetzt sind die Ferien schon wieder einen Monat her!  
Vielen Dank, dass ihr Kahoko schonend darauf vorbereitet habt, dass ich immer zugegen sein werde, dieses Jahr war sicher nicht sehr leicht für sie. Shintarou zeigt auch nicht immer, wie es ihm geht, aber die Tipps, die du uns aus dem Therapiealltag schickst, helfen sehr, auch wenn Sousuke es vermutlich nicht offen zugeben würde.  
Wir haben das Thema Basketball kein einziges Mal gestreift und es gab auch keine peinlichen Momente, dank deiner Vorbereitung.  
Wie du ja aus unseren Gesprächen weißt, habe ich eine 6-jährige Tochter aus meiner letzten Ehe und sie und Kahoko haben viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, nachdem sie sich aneinander gewöhnt haben. Volleyball, Tanzen, Zoo- und Aquariumsbesuche, Kahoko ist wirklich eine tolle große Schwester für Yuna.  
Es gab auch kein Basketballma_ _t_ _ch zwischen den Zwillingen, wie du befürchtet hattest.  
Meine Vermutung ist, dass Shintarou sich trotz seines Erfolgs in der Teiko-Mannschaft noch nicht ganz traut, seine Schwester herauszufordern, die ja besser war als er. Und Kahoko hat das __G_ _anze natürlich auch nicht angesprochen, ihr Rücktritt aus dem Basketballteam ist ja, wie du erwähntest, auch noch nicht so lange her._

 _Ich weiß, in den nächsten Ferien wird Shintarou zu euch nach Amerika kommen, aber wäre es euch vielleicht möglich, eine Woche im November freizuschaufeln? Sousuke und ich haben einen Termin für die Hochzeit festgelegt und möchten Kahoko wirklich gerne dabei haben. Als sie hier war, stand der Termin noch nicht fest, aber sie hat mir bereits das Versprechen abgenommen, sie auf keinen Fall in ein Kleid zu stecken. Nur, dass du Bescheid weißt, warum Kahoko unbedingt einen Anzug für die Hochzeit braucht._

 _Ich warte auf deine Antwort und auf Neuigkeiten, wie es Kahoko im neuen Schuljahr ergeht.  
Liebe Grüße_

 _Mayumi_

 _\- - -_

 _From: Hana Sakura  
To: Midorima Mayumi_

 _Großartige Neuigkeiten!_

 _Wobei, Hallo erstmal.  
Wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Namen bereits geändert, das freut mich. Kahoko war auch voller Geschichten über eure Hochzeit. Vor allem der Kuchen hat diesem Vielfraß viel zu gut geschmeckt, sie versucht Masahiro dazu zu überreden, eine dreistöckige Torte sei die einzige richtige Belohnung für ihre 2+ in Geschichte._

 _Aber zurück zu den Neuigkeiten!  
Unsere Familientherapeutin musste leider in den Mutterschaftsurlaub gehen, was dazu geführt hat, dass sie uns an ihre Kollegin weiter vermittelt hat. Und die ist, du wirst es nicht glauben, eine ehemalige NBA-Spielerin aus der Damenliga. Es gab ein paar peinliche Momente, aber sie hat es irgendwie geschafft, Kahoko wieder für Basketball zu begeistern. Denn obwohl ich es nur gutheißen konnte, dass sie sich ohne das ständige Basketballtraining mehr auf die Schule und andere Dinge konzentriert hat, glaube ich doch, dass es dabei helfen wird, die Zwillinge wieder ein wenig zusammen zu schweißen. Es hat mir nämlich gar nicht gefallen, wie wenig die beiden miteinander unternehmen. Shintarou hing in den Ferien quasi nonstop an meinem Rockzipfel. Es war zwar sehr nett, ihn immer auf dem Set dabei zu haben, aber als er für jeden dort ein personalisiertes Horoskop erstellt hat, ist mir doch ein wenig anders zumute geworden. Ist er immer so… penibel, wenn es um den Glücksbringer des Tages geht? Oder ist es nur eine Ausrede dafür, Masahiros Nudelholz mit sich herumzuschleppen wie eine Waffe?  
Jedenfalls steht Kahoko nun wieder regelmäßig auf dem Basketballplatz und spielt. Und da sie nun auch gerne mit mir redet, Therapie sei Dank, hat sie mir erklärt, dass ihre neue Trainerin einsame Spitze ist, nicht nur während der Therapiesitzungen.  
Kahoko will sich jetzt wieder fürs Schulteam aufstellen lassen. Und heute will die Kollegin ihrer Trainerin, eine gewisse __Alexandra_ _Garcia, Kahoko gegen ihre Schüler spielen lassen. Ich bin gespannt, wie das ausgeht, aber solange Kahoko überhaupt Freunde findet, bin ich schon froh, da ist es mir egal, ob sie Jungs oder Mädels sind._

 _Tja, Kahoko ist gerade heim gekommen, verschwitzt und verdreckt, aber glücklich. Ihre Gegner heißen Taiga und Tatsuya und abgesehen davon, dass einer Augenbrauen wie eine Eule haben soll, seien sie sehr nett. Korrigiere, sie sind „unglaublich gut im Basketball! Monstermäßig!"  
Wie du siehst, Mayumi, hier ist alles in Ordnung, es kümmert Kahoko noch nicht mal, dass sie haushoch verloren hat. Aber nachdem sie Basketball so lange schleifen hat lassen, ist das eigentlich kein Wunder._

 _Liebe Grüße  
Sakura_

 _\- - -_

 _From: Midorima Sousuke  
To: Hana Sakura_

 _Ich weiß nicht, was in deinen Sohn gefahren ist.  
Er hat mir gestern erklärt, dass Basketball kein Teamsport ist, sondern dass jeder Spieler sich rein aufs Gewinnen konzentriert.  
Ist das noch der gleiche Junge, der unsere Tochter darin belehrt hat, mehr zu passen, um den Teamgeist zu verbessern?_

 _\- - -_

 _From: Hana Sakura  
To: Midorima Mayumi_

 _Natürlich verstehen wir, dass Shintarou den langen Flug nicht auf sich nehmen kann, wenn er mitten im Training für das große Turnier steckt. Glücklicherweise haben wir zeitgleich Ferien hier, deshalb fliegen wir zu euch._

 _\- - -_

 _From: Midorima Shintarou  
To: Hana Kahoko_

 _Hallo,_

 _Da du so reges Interesse daran gezeigt hast, für welche Schule ich mich entscheide: Shutoku High.  
Shintarou_

 _P.S: Da du jetzt deinen Führerschein_ _planst_ _, gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr plant, länger in Amerika zu bleiben. In Japan würde er dir nichts bringen.  
Grüße an Mama_

 _\- - -_

 _From: Hana Kahoko  
To: Midorima Shintarou_

 _Ich bleibe nur in Amerika, weil ich merke, dass du mich nicht in Japan haben willst._ __

 **Nachricht verworfen**

\- - -

Frühling 2015

„Sue, pass! Pass!", brüllt Kahoko quer über den Platz und Sue passt, aber einbisschen zu spät, ein bisschen zu zögerlich. Der Small Forward der gegnerischen Mannschaft fischt den Ball aus der Luft und gibt ihn weiter an deren Shooting Guard, der es auf einen Drei Punkte Wurf anlegt.

„Milly!", brüllt Kahoko und ihr Power Forward, ein Kasten von einem Mädchen, rast auf ihre Gegnerin zu wie ein Güterzug. Milly erwischt den Ball und wirft ihn rückwärts, direkt in Kaitlyns ausgestreckte Hände. Die winzige Blondine taucht unter Milly durch und um ihre Gegner herum. Kahoko kennt diesen Spielzug auswendig, Penny taucht neben ihr auf und Kahoko rennt rückwärts zum Spielfeldrand. Sie ist so weit wie nur irgend möglich vom gegnerischen Korb entfernt und für das gegnerische Team sieht es aus, als würden Kaitlyn es darauf anlegen, den Ball in den falschen Korb zu befördern. So oft sie das auch durchziehen, es funktioniert immer wieder. Alle Augen sind auf Kaitlyn gerichtet, sie wirft und der Ball zischt in einer perfekten Linie an Penny und dem Korb vorbei – direkt in Kahokos Hände. Sie springt, wirft den Ball und sieht wie gebannt dabei zu, wie er über das Spielfeld fliegt und ohne den Ring zu berühren im Korb landet. Der perfekte Wurf.  
Der Buzzer ertönt nur eine knappe Sekunde nach ihrem Korb – Die LA Devils gewinnen mit zehn Punkten Abstand.  
Kahoko atmet tief durch und blickt die Zuschauerränge hoch. Ihre Mutter konnte heute nicht, aber Masahiro sitzt auf seinem Platz und grinst zu ihr hinunter. Sie winkt ihm zu.  
„Kay.", Milly schlingt ihren schweißnassen Arm um Kahokos nicht weniger verschwitzte Schultern, „Ich finde, wir sollten Sue nachher eine Lektion erteilen. Sie hat das Passen noch immer nicht gelernt. Wie wär's mit einem Filmeabend bei mir und wir zwingen sie, in Unterwäsche die Straße entlang zu rennen?"  
Kahoko löst den Arm von ihren Schultern.

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich denke, ich werde nicht kommen können.", sie lächelt entschuldigend und geht auf die Kapitänin des gegnerischen Teams zu. In Amerika ist es nicht üblich, sich nach dem Spiel beieinander zu bedanken, wie man es in Japan macht und Kahoko wird oft schief angesehen, weil sie sich diese Tradition bewahrt.  
„Hey… Tora, richtig?"  
„Hai."

Das Mädchen grinst sie an und pustet sich eine Strähne ihres lila Haares aus der Stirn.

„Kannst die japanischen Gepflogenheiten nicht ablegen, was?", fragt sie auf Japanisch und Kahoko blinzelt verdutzt, bevor sie begreift.  
„Hai. Gomen."

Tora streckt ihr die Hand hin: „Tora Tanake, du bist Hana Kahoko, richtig? Danke für das Spiel. Ihr seid wohl sehr gut befreundet in eurem Team?"  
Kahoko schüttelt die dargebotene Hand und zieht die Schultern hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Wir haben einen guten Teamgeist, aber…"  
„Du hältst nicht viel von Freundschaften, schon klar. Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja mal, denk drüber nach."

Sie winkt lässig ab, als Kahoko sich verteidigen will. „Ich mein ja nur, irgendwann wird man es leid, wenn der Kapitän einen jedes Mal abwimmelt."  
Sie lässt Kahoko stehen und geht vom Spielfeld. Als Kahoko sich zu ihrer Mannschaft umdreht, ist die bereits dabei, zu verschwinden. Sie hat ein Gefühl im Magen, als hätte sie einen Stein verschluckt. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte sie nicht gerne Freunde.  
Aber die Mädchen wollen immer nur über Mode, Jungs oder Promis reden und da ihre Mutter mittlerweile zu eben diesen Promis gehört, klinkt Kahoko sich hier lieber aus.  
Die Gesellschaft von Jungs ist ihr lieber, die sind simpler gestrickt.

„Hey, O-Kay!"

Masahiro packt ihre Schultern, zieht sie zu sich und drückt ihr einen lauten Schmatzer gegen die Schläfe. „Komm, lass uns ein Eis essen gehen."  
„Wir haben Februar!"

Masahiro starrt sie an, als hätte sie grade Eskimosprache geredet.  
„Kahoko Chihiro Hana, hast du gerade versucht, ein Eis abzulehnen? Ich bin erschüttert."

Sie lacht und schüttelt den Kopf über sein Benehmen.  
„Dad.", schmunzelt sie und er zwickt sie in die Seite.

„Komm schon, lass uns gehen."

Als sie beim Frozen Yoghurt Shop um die Ecke auf ihrem Stammplatz sitzen, mustert Masahiro seine Stieftochter. Ihr langes grünes Haar geht ihr mittlerweile bis zur Taille und sie ist wirklich hübsch geworden, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingesteht. Gut, sie ist immer noch das genaue Ebenbild ihres Bruders, nur mit langen Haaren und dem Ansatz einer Oberweite, aber ihrem asiatischen Hintergrund hat sie es zu verdanken, dass ihre Züge weich und weiblich sind.  
Jetzt, da sie 16 ist, wundert es ihn eigentlich, dass er noch keine Jungs verscheuchen musste. Aber was Freundschaften angeht, ist Kahoko generell irgendwie… zögerlich.  
„Schätzchen." Sie blickt von ihrem Eis auf, das sie regelrecht in Schokosauce ertränkt hat.

„Hmm?"  
„Freust du dich auf die High-school im Herbst?"

Sie starrt ihn überrascht an, dann schiebt sie sich einen Löffel pure Schokosauce in den Mund.  
„Nein.", nuschelt sie um den Löffel herum. „Irgendwie ist es langweilig. Weil, was machen wir die ganze Zeit? Lernen und Basketball. Und was mach ich auf der High-School? Lernen und Basketball. Worauf arbeite ich hin? Auf einen Abschluss und ein gutes College. Und was mach ich dort? Lernen und Basketball."  
„Ich dachte, du magst Basketball?"  
„Tu ich ja auch. Aber… keine Ahnung. Da muss doch noch mehr sein. Oder?"

Masahiro stiehlt ihr etwas von ihrer Schokolade und starrt nachdenklich auf die Wand hinter ihr.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du es herausfindest? Deine Ma und ich haben ein Angebot, nach Japan zurück zu gehen."  
Kahoko starrt ihn an, als hätte er ihr unterbreitet, dass es Aliens wirklich gibt.  
„Du machst Witze! Wirklich?! Oh, ich kann's kaum erwarten, wann geht's los?" Masahiro lacht lauthals.

„Kahoko! Es war erst ein Vorschlag von meinem Chef. Aber für dich heißt es sowieso erst, dieses Schuljahr mit Bestnoten zu Ende zu bringen."  
„Aber das geht doch noch bis Juli! Können wir nicht vorher schon runter fliegen? Bitte?!"  
„Ich wollte eigentlich im März mal runter und mir die Schule ansehen, auf die wir dich schicken könnten. Das Schuljahr beginnt ja im April. Auf welche Schule geht denn Shintarou?"  
„Auf die Shutoku, aber das ist keine gute Idee, das ist einer der drei Könige von Tokyo."  
„Ist das nicht etwas Gutes?", will Masahiro verwirrt wissen.  
„Doch, aber wenn sie eine starke Jungenmannschaft haben, lässt die Mädchenmannschaft manchmal zu wünschen übrig. Aber März… das ist nächsten Monat. Da müssen wir auf jeden Fall runter."  
„Jetzt mal langsam, Kahoko. Ich hab gesagt, ich wollte… ich muss sehen, wie ich das mit meinem Urlaub hinbekomme.  
„Ich kann ja alleine runter und mich umsehen."

Masahiro öffnet den Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen, aber sie ist schneller.

„Ich bin fast 16, ich kann das! Außerdem kann mich ja Mayumi zu den Schulen begleiten, wenn es ‚gefährlich' werden sollte."  
Masahiro mustert sie, dann grinst er.

„Du lässt nicht locker, was? Ich nehme dich im Mai mit..."

„Aber Dad!"

„Kein aber... Verrat mir lieber, wie du dich so drauf freust, wirst du deine Freunde nicht vermissen?"  
„Dad.", Kahoko schüttelt den Kopf, „Die Jungs kommen doch locker ohne mich klar. Ich hab keine Ahnung wo Tatsuya ist und Taiga ist doch schon letzten Monat geflogen. Ich glaube, da hatten sie nur Angst, dass er bei uns die Zwischenprüfung nicht schafft. Daniel und Nick und..."  
Masahiro winkt ab.

„Schon klar, schon klar, die Jungs kommen locker ohne dich klar und in dem Moment, in dem du Japan betrittst, wirst du wieder fünfzehn neue Kumpels hinter dir herschleifen, mit denen du Basketball spielst und Blödsinn machst. Was ich frage ist, ob es nicht irgendein Mädchen gibt, dass du vermissen wirst. Irgendeine beste Freundin, mit der du über Jungs tratschst. Eine aus dem Team? Diese Milly zum Beispiel?"

Kahoko verzieht das Gesicht, aber Masahiro gibt nicht so leicht auf.

„Oder Karen aus dem Tanzkurs, mit der hast du ja immer gelernt, die war doch ganz nett."  
„Dad.", unterbricht Kahoko ihn. „Du klingt bereits wie Mum. Du weißt, ich kann mit Mädels einfach nichts anfangen, keine Ahnung, die sind so... rosa."  
„Rosa?"  
„Ja, Rosa. Rosa wie Zuckerwatte."

Kahoko verzieht das Gesicht, als sie an ein besonders klebriges Exemplar aus ihrem Biologiekurs denkt, dass sich immer wieder anbiedert, nur weil Kahokos Mutter zufälligerweise Hana Sakura ist. Die Hana Sakura aus dem Fernsehen.

Masahiro sieht seine Tochter an und grinst.

„Okay Kay, ich mache einen Deal mit dir. Du darfst alleine runter, im April. Aber du darfst nur unter einer Bedingung."  
„Ich mach alles. Was willst du?"  
Masahiro grinst und Kahoko schwant Übles.  
„Ich will, dass du eine Pyjamaparty mit mindestens vier Freundinnen machst. Keine Jungen, kein Basketball."  
„Oh bitte nicht."

\- - -


	4. Kapitel 3

*Onee-chan – große Schwester

*Otouto – kleiner Bruder

 _ **Tip Off**_

Am 15. April steigt Kahoko in Tokyo aus dem Flugzeug. Sie ist müde, ihre Schultern sind verspannt und ihr Haar hat immer noch die schlammig braune Farbe, die ihr Sue bei der vermaledeiten Pyjamaparty aufgedrängt hat. Nur, dass jetzt das Grün durchschimmert und es aussehen lässt, als wäre es am vermodern. – Ja, es sieht genauso schlimm aus, wie es klingt. – _ **  
**_Was auch immer sich Masahiro dabei gedacht hat, sie zu einer Pyjamaparty zu verdonnern, ist ihr nicht ganz klar. Es ist auf jeden Fall komplett danebengegangen. _ **  
**_Offensichtlich ist es für eine 15-jährigen Kapitänin einer sehr erfolgreichen Basketballmannschaft nicht akzeptabel, ein Nachtlicht mit aufgemalten Kätzchen zu besitzen. Oder dass sie sich noch nie die Haare gefärbt hat, Gott bewahre. Tja, das kann sie jetzt mit einem verärgerten Knurren von ihrer imaginären Lebensliste streichen. _ ****_

Wofür macht man denn überhaupt eine Pyjamaparty?

Kahoko hat keine Ahnung, ihr hätte es völlig gereicht, sich mit den ungebetenen Gästen einen Marathon an Aufnahmen von Teiko-Basketballspielen rein zu ziehen und Unmengen von Popcorn zu verdrücken, aber Basketball war ja nicht erlaubt. _ **  
**_Also haben sie sich die Serie ihrer Mutter angesehen. Von ihrem kitschigen Beginn bis zu ihrem noch kitschigeren Ende. Dann haben sich Sue und Penny Kahoko geschnappt und sie „verschönert" und dabei wurde das Thema „Jungs" lang und breit getreten wie Kaugummi. _ **  
**_Genau deshalb hat Kahoko keine Freundinnen. Genau deshalb. Deshalb gibt es Jungs, okay? Mit denen kann man Basketball spielen und Basketball gucken und über Basketball reden. Und okay, manchmal kann man sich die Jungs auch ein bisschen länger „an"sehen, aber da es mit 1,90m unglaublich schwer ist, jemanden zu finden, dem man nicht auf den Kopf spucken kann, erledigt sich das von selbst. _ ****_

 _ **„**_ Onee-chan*!", ertönt eine laute Kinderstimme und Kahoko sieht sich reflexartig um. Dabei ist sie hier in Tokyo, da gibt es viele große Schwestern, die auch so bezeichnet werden. _ **  
**_Aber diesmal liegt sie richtig. Yuna rennt auf sie zu, das blonde Haar zu Zöpfen geflochten. Kahoko geht in die Knie, fängt die Achtjährige auf und wirft sie in die Luft.

„Onee-chan, Onee-chan!", jubelt ihre kleine Schwester und schlingt die Arme um sie. _ **  
„**_ Hallo Kahoko, schön dass du hier bist."

Mayumi tritt heran und Kahoko begrüßt sie mit einem ruhigen Nicken.

„Hallo Mayumi-san. Danke, dass ihr mich abholt." _**  
**_Mayumi lächelt mitfühlend als sie bemerkt, dass Kahoko noch immer den Blick suchend durch die Halle wandern lässt.

„Er ist beim Training. Du wirst ihn vermutlich heute Abend sehen, wenn du es schaffst bis zum Abendessen wach zu bleiben." _ **  
„**_ Oh… In Ordnung." _ ****_

\- - - _ ****_

Tatsächlich schafft Kahoko es nicht, so lange wach zu bleiben. _ **  
**_Mayumi hat ihr geholfen, das wenige Gepäck in ihrem Zimmer zu verstauen, dann gibt es ein kurzes Mittagessen und Yuna zieht ihre große Schwester mit, um ihr all die Basketball spielenden Barbiepuppen zu zeigen, die sie mittlerweile besitzt. Kahoko kann genau zehn Minuten die Augen offen halten, dann legt sie sich hin und „spielt im Liegen". Was bedeutet, dass sie einfach nur auf dem Boden liegt, schläft und ihrer kleinen Schwester als Spielfeld für das Barbiebasketballspiel dient. _ **  
„**_ Hngh!", sie wacht davon auf, dass sich etwas schmerzhaft in ihre Niere bohrt. Das Etwas stellt sich als Barbiehand heraus. Autsch.

„Schon wach?" _**  
**_Diese Stimme würde sie überall erkennen. _ **  
**_Sie schießt in die Höhe und starrt aus schlafverhangenen Augen ihren Bruder an, der in der Tür zum Kinderzimmer steht und sie mustert. _ **  
„**_ Otouto!", rutscht es ihr raus, bevor sie nachdenken kann und ein Schatten zieht über sein Gesicht. _**  
„**_ Du hast Sabber an der Wange.", kontert er trocken und sie fährt sich hektisch mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. _**  
„**_ Was machst du hier?", unterbricht er ihre erfolglosen Versuche, sich irgendwie zu säubern. Sie blickt überrascht auf. _ **  
„**_ Hat dir Mayumi-san nichts davon gesagt?" _ **  
„**_ Doch, Mutter hat es mir erzählt."

Er starrt sie nieder, während sie ob der Vertraulichkeit zwischen ihm und Mayumi den altbekannten Knoten spürt.

„Meine Frage ist aber, was du hier willst. Ist dir Amerika nicht mehr genug?" _**  
„**_ Ich dachte..." _ **  
„**_ Was? Dass du einfach mal so zurück kommst, wir uns versöhnen und alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen wird? Von mir aus komm zurück, spiel Basketball, finde Freunde. Aber lass mich in Ruhe. Ich hab genug zu tun, schon ohne dich." _ **  
**_Er verlässt das Zimmer und lässt sie zurück und für Kahoko fühlt es sich an wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Da war ihr die Barbiehand in ihren Nieren noch lieber. _ ****_

\- - - _ ****_

 _ **„**_ Und welche Schulen schaust du dir heute an?", fragt Mayumi am morgen, als sie am Frühstückstisch sitzen.

Kahoko hat sich, kaum war der Teller vor ihr voll, den Mund gefüllt, bis sie Hamsterbacken hat und tut sich nun schwer, ein Wort hervor zu bringen. Yuna neben ihr kichert in ihren Tee. _**  
„**_ Ich weiß noch nicht, ich muss noch auf meinen Plan schauen, in welchen Stadtteil wir vermutlich ziehen werden, damit ich weiß, welche Schulen in der Nähe sind." _ **  
„**_ Du könntest ja mit Shintarou mitgehen und dir schon mal die Shutoku High ansehen" _ **  
**_Die Zwillinge verschlucken sich synchron. _ **  
„**_ Nein, ich denke, das ist keine so gute Idee.", erklärt Kahoko hastig und Shintarou stimmt ihr zu. „Mutter, wir haben noch nicht mal einen Basketballclub für Mädchen." _ **  
**_Kahokos Kopf schießt so schnell herum, dass Mayumi sich Sorgen um die Halswirbel der 15-Jährigen macht.

„Na und?", faucht sie ihren Bruder an, "Wer sagt, dass ich Basketball spielen will?!"

Shintarou fällt die Gabel aus der Hand. _ **  
„**_ Was? Wie könntest du nicht wollen?" _**  
„**_ Vielleicht mag ich es nicht mehr?!", fordert sie ihn heraus und er starrt sie für einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor er mit einem Ruck aufspringt.

„Du spinnst!" _**  
**_Er beugt sich vor, küsst Mayumi auf die Wange, wuschelt Yuna durchs Haar und verlässt das Haus mit einer derart gezwungenen Ruhe, dass es unheimlich ist. _ ****_

Kahoko blickt für einen Moment auf ihren Teller, dann zu Mayumi, die ihr aufmunternd zu nickt. Sie schnappt sich ihre Tasche und rennt ihrem Bruder hinterher. _ **  
**_Nur um ihn an der nächsten Kreuzung aus den Augen zu verlieren. Und ihn wieder einzuholen. Bloß dass er jetzt nicht mehr läuft, sondern in einem Kastenwagen sitzt, der von einem Fahrrad gezogen wird. Sprachlos starrt sie auf das seltsame Bild, dass sich ihr bietet und holt mit Leichtigkeit auf – die Straße hat eine leichte Steigung.

„Shin-chan!"

Das Gefährt hält abrupt an, der Junge auf dem Fahrrad verheddert sich beinahe in den Speichen in dem Versuch, sich schnellstmöglich zu ihr umzudrehen, während Shintarou sie mit Blicken erdolcht.

„Fahr weiter Takao!" _**  
„**_ Takao?", fragt Kahoko freundlich und lächelt den schwarzhaarigen Jungen so nett an, wie sie kann.

„Warum fährst du und nicht Shin-chan?" _**  
„**_ Weil ich Schere-Stein-Papier gewonnen habe und jetzt fahr weiter, Takao." _**  
**_Takao blickt zwischen den Streithähnen hin und her und grinst breit. _ **  
„**_ Shin-chan?", säuselt er mit einem belustigten Unterton und Shintarou schließt genervt die Augen. _ **  
„**_ Takao, bitte, fahr weiter, wir kommen noch zu spät zur Schule." _ **  
„**_ Ja Takao...", äfft Kahoko ihren Bruder mit einem Grinsen nach, „Fahr bitte weiter, Shin-chan könnte zu spät zur Schule kommen und das wollen wir ja nicht." _ **  
**_Shintarou starrt sie an, die Augen hinter den Brillengläsern wütend zusammen gekniffen. Aber er schweigt und Takao kann sich wieder den Pedalen widmen. Kahoko läuft neben ihnen her, amüsiert vor sich hin grinsend. _ **  
**_Als sie die Schule erreichen und Kahoko mit ihnen durch das Tor gehen will, hält Shintarou sie am Handgelenk fest und winkt Takao mit der anderen Hand, dass er weiter gehen soll. Sein Mitschüler rollt mit den Augen und entfernt sich gerade so weit, dass er noch sehen kann, was passiert. _ **  
**_Shintarou tritt näher an Kahoko heran, die ihn abwartend ansieht. _ **  
„**_ Du gehst nicht auf meine Schule." _**  
„**_ Und wieso nicht, Shin-chan?"

Es macht Spaß ihn zu necken, eine Reaktion von ihm zu kriegen. Sie kennt ihn immer noch am besten. _ **  
„**_ Weil ich es dir sage!" _ **  
„**_ Als mein kleiner hast du mir gar nichts zu sagen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich hier einschreiben lassen. Mayumi würde sich sicher darüber freuen, wenn wir so regelmäßig Ko-"

Shintarou verpasst ihr einen Stoß und sie taumelt rückwärts, ihr Rücken knallt schmerzhaft gegen die Mauer. Er packt ihre Schulter und drückt sie noch mehr dagegen, fixiert sie. Kahoko starrt zurück. _ **  
**_In solchen Momenten ist es unheimlich, dass seine Augen mit ihren identisch sind. Ob er ihr auch direkt auf die Seele schauen kann, wenn er sie ansieht? _ **  
„**_ Du gehst nicht auf meine Schule, du bezeichnest dich in Gegenwart meiner Freunde nicht als meine Schwester und du hältst dich generell von mir fern. Am besten bleibst du gleich in Amerika und machst dort, was auch immer du dort machst. Nerv deine Freunde."

Er hält kurz inne. „Wenn du überhaupt welche hast." _ **  
**_Das sitzt.

„Oh, ich habe Freunde.", faucht sie zurück, „Viele Freunde, im Gegensatz zu dir! Deine kann man ja an einer Hand abzählen!" _ **  
„**_ Immerhin kann ich zählen!", gibt er beleidigt zurück. _**  
**_Neben ihnen räuspert sich jemand und die beiden fahren überrascht herum. _ **  
„**_ Ich will eure Rumknutscherei ja nur ungern stören.", spricht sie eine Zweitklässlerin mit fast schon monotoner Stimme an, „Aber es klingelt gleich und du...", sie zeigt auf Kahoko, „... trägst nicht mal deine Schuluniform." _**  
„**_ Ich bin keine Schülerin hier." Das fremde Mädchen starrt sie wortlos an und Kahoko schluckt hörbar und nickt. „Ich mache mich in diesem Fall auf den Weg. Shin-chan... wir... äh... sehen uns... ähm... ja." _**  
**_Sie macht sich eiligst aus dem Staub, den Blick der Schülerin im Rücken. Kaum ist Kahoko nicht mehr zu sehen, dreht das Mädchen sich zu Shintarou um und verzieht die Lippen zu einem beängstigenden Lächeln. _ **  
„**_ Worauf wartest du noch? Ab in deine Klasse!", haucht sie mit ihrer monotonen Stimme und Shintarou eilt davon. _ ****_

Kahoko setzt sich ins nächste Café und bestellt sich irgendetwas, das ihr bekannt vorkommt. Eisgekühlte Rote Bohnensuppe. Mhm, Shintarous Lieblingsgetränk, warum nicht. In den letzten Jahren hat sie das nirgends mehr bekommen, sie weiß gar nicht mehr, wie das schmeckt. _ **  
**_Nach dem ersten Schluck wird ihr klar, dass Zwillinge nicht alles gemeinsam haben. Gott, ist das widerlich. _ ****_

Nachdem sie ihren Mund mit einem starken Espresso und klebrig süßer Orangenlimo desinfiziert hat, starrt sie auf ihre Notizen. Okay, mit welcher Schule fängt sie an? _ **  
**_Klar, Shintarous Ansage war deutlich, aber so etwas bewirkt bei ihr eigentlich nur das Gegenteil. Wer sie zu etwas bewegen will, muss sie nur herausfordern. Und das war gerade eine Herausforderung auf dem Silbertablett. Sie schnaubt. Von wegen „Halt dich von mir fern."

 _Was denkt er, wer er ist? Nur weil er jämmerliche fünf Zentimeter größer ist! Pah!_

Sie schnaubt und zerknüllt eine Serviette in der Hand, wirft sie wie einen Basketball in den nächsten Papierkorb.

„Die fünf Zentimeter sind doch nur dein aufgeblasenes Ego, du Mistkröte!", faucht sie und der Mann am Tisch neben ihr hebt erschrocken den Kopf. _ **  
„**_ Ich, äh... ich hab nicht sie gemeint, keine Sorge." _****_

\- - - _ ****_

Am späten Nachmittag ist es soweit. Kahoko macht sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihre geistige Gesundheit. Sie kann nämlich nicht mehr zählen, bei wie vielen Schulen sie schon war. _ **  
**_Das Problem: Alle sind irgendwie gut und alle sind irgendwie in der Nähe. _ **  
**_Sie hat sogar schon damit begonnen, sich die Trikotfarben zu notieren, damit sie sich für das entscheiden kann, was besser zu ihrer Haarfarbe passt. Eine Tatsache, die sie nie, aber wirklich niemals nie, laut zugeben würde. Sie klingt schon wie ein Mädchen, uärgh! _ ****_

Kahoko bleibt mitten auf dem Gehweg stehen und schüttelt heftig den Kopf. Trikotfarben sind **nicht** wichtig! _ **  
„**_ Aus dem Weg!", brüllt eine hohe Stimme hinter ihr und Kahoko dreht sich überrascht um. Falsche Idee. Ein Mädchen rast auf Rollschuhen auf sie zu, wild mit den Armen wedelnd. Kahoko springt auf die Seite und blickt die Straße hinunter. Das Mädchen tut das Gleiche und reißt panisch die Augen auf, versucht zu bremsen. Wenn sie nicht irgendwie anhält, wird sie einen Salto über das lächerlich niedrige Geländer schlagen. Kahoko überlegt nicht lange und springt dem Mädchen einfach in den Weg. _ **  
**_Ein Sturschädel rammt sich mit einer Wucht, die ihr die Luft aus den Lungen treibt, in ihren Magen, sie gehen beide zu Boden, überschlagen sich einmal und bleiben liegen. Kahoko ist froh, dass ihre letzte Mahlzeit schon länger her ist, sie fühlt sich wie nach viel zu vielen Runden mit der Achterbahn, auf die Taiga sie mal gezwungen hat. Ugh. _ **  
„**_ Ow ow ow...", jammert eine Stimme neben ihr und Kahoko wird langsam bewusst, dass sie ja nicht alleine ist. _ **  
„**_ Oh Scheibenkleister, geht's dir gut?" Sie setzt sich auf und mustert das Mädchen neben ihr. Sie sieht jünger aus als Kahoko, die zu Zöpfen geflochtenen dunkelblauen Haare lassen sie noch um einiges jünger wirken, als sie vermutlich tatsächlich ist. „Du hast einen sehr harten Bauch!", mault das Mädchen und Kahoko starrt sie sprachlos an, bevor sie schallend anfängt zu lachen. _**  
„**_ Du bist mir eine, weißt du, wie hart der Asphalt ist? Oder dein Schädel? Ich krieg sicher einen deftigen blauen Fleck!" _ **  
**_Das Mädchen schiebt schmollend die Unterlippe vor und hält sich den Kopf. _ **  
„**_ Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, wie man bremst." _ **  
„**_ Das hättest du vorher rausfinden sollen, was?... Na, komm hoch."

Kahoko packt sie unter den Achseln und hievt sie hoch, überrascht, wie klein sie ist. Okay, gut, so gut wie jeder ist kleiner als Kahoko. _**  
**_Ihre Knie sind blutig und zerschrammt und sie kann kaum stehen, ohne weg zu rutschen. Kahoko starrt finster auf die doofen Rollschuhe und das Mädchen macht den Mund auf, um was zu sagen, doch Kahoko ist bereits in die Hocke gegangen.

„Okay, steig auf."

„Was?"

„Steig auf meine Schultern, du Wiesel, komm schon." _**  
**_Kahoko hört ein „Hmpf!", dann gehorcht die Fremde. Kahoko erhebt sich vorsichtig, bis sie sicher ist, dass sie die Balance hält und geht dann die Straße hinunter, als hätte sie nicht ein 15-jähriges Mädchen auf den Schultern, dass sie gerade zu Boden getakelt hat. _ **  
„**_ Jetzt mal ganz zusammenhangslos in den Raum gestellt, ist echt cool, die Aussicht hier oben.", meint das Mädel und klopft Kahoko begeistert auf den Scheitel. _**  
„**_ Das ist ganz toll, du zerrst nur grade an meinen Haaren." _**  
„**_ Oh, sorry. Nette Farbe übrigens. Wohnst du hier in der Gegend?" _**  
„**_ Joar, könnte man sagen. Und du? Du wirst mir wohl oder übel den Weg zeigen müssen, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringen soll." _ **  
„**_ Oh, du bringst mich nach Hause? Ich dachte, du entführst mich."

Kahoko lacht wieder und das Mädchen wird durchgeschüttelt. _ **  
„**_ Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich bin Kahoko." _ **  
„**_ Mirai. Auf welche Schule gehst du?" _ **  
„**_ Auf die Junior High in LA, Amerika. Ich suche noch nach einer Senior High hier." _ **  
„**_ Wahnsinn, du kommst aus Amerika? Du kannst nämlich gut Japanisch!" _**  
„**_ Danke, ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Auf welche Schule gehst du denn?" _ **  
„**_ Auf die Teiko High, die ist bei uns in der Nähe. Aber ich hab nur noch ein Jahr, dann geh ich auf die Nakamiya South High! Mein Bruder ist zwar in Touou, aber ich will unbedingt auf die Nakamiya South!" _ **  
**_Kahoko zögert. Das ist fast zu gut um wahr zu sein. Jemand, der ihr eine Meinung über die Schulen gibt, ohne dabei Trikotfarben in Betracht zu ziehen. _ **  
„**_ Was ist denn an der Nakamiya so gut?" _ **  
„**_ Alles! Die Leute sind total nett, es ist in der Nähe, die haben einen super Sportplatz, die Lehrer sind in Ordnung und die haben ganz viele Sportclubs, nicht nur das klassische Fußball und Basketball, sondern noch mehr. Wobei ich sowieso Basketball machen würde." _ **  
„**_ Teiko hat doch gar kein Mädchenteam." _ **  
„**_ Doch, jetzt schon, ich hab´s gegründet, aber wir sind nicht besonders gut. Noch nicht. Wir müssten nur mal anfangen, richtig zu trainieren, aber die anderen sind nicht immer so motiviert und wir haben keinen eigenen Trainer... Hier musst du links." _**  
**_Kahoko hätte die Anweisung fast verpasst, so sehr fügt es sich in den Rest ihrer Erzählung ein. _ **  
**_Es dauert nicht lange und sie erreichen die Wohnung, in der Mirai mit ihrem Vater und ihrem großen Bruder wohnt. Sie schwärmt in den höchsten Tönen von ihm. _ **  
**_Kahoko geht in die Hocke und lässt Mirai absteigen, hält ihre Beine fest, damit sie nicht gleich wieder weg rollt. _ **  
„**_ Schau.", Mirai zeigt mit dem Finger die Straße hinunter. „Da unten ist die Schule und die Haltestelle vom Zug ist gleich daneben, das ist super, falls du doch ein bisschen weiter weg wohnst. Kannst es dir ja mal angucken, am Dienstag sind sie immer besonders lang dort." _**  
„**_ Sie?"

„Na die Lehrer. Ich helf ab und zu mal, sauber machen oder in Bibliothek, wenn ich dann Schülerin bin, dann denken alle, ich bin so nett. Dann kann ich auch mal Quatsch machen."

Mirai grinst Kahoko frech an und stolpert die paar Stufen hoch zur Tür. _ **  
„**_ Danke fürs heimbringen, Kaho-chan." _ ****_

\- - -

Kahoko holt sich alle nötigen Unterlagen von den Lehrern, die wirklich alle recht nett zu sein scheinen und überfliegt sie auf der kurzen Zugfahrt.  
Diese Mirai hat Recht, die Nakamiya South High klingt vielversprechend und ist immer noch besser als gar keine Wahl.  
Zuhause klärt sie das Ganze noch mal mit Mayumi und Masahiro, den sie über Skype zuschalten.  
„Also wenn du die Schule in Ordnung findest, sag zu. Sakura hat hier oben schon alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und du kannst gleich am 1. Juni dein Zeugnis in Empfang nehmen. Sofern du alle Prüfungen bestehst."  
Kahoko stellt sich an, den Laptop zu umarmen und Masahiro lacht schallend.

„Lern lieber, anstatt mich virtuell zu umarmen."

\- - -

Kahoko hat gerade die Unterlagen für morgen geordnet und beiseite gelegt, als sie die Haustür gehen hört. Shintarou ist nach Hause gekommen.  
Sie geht zur Treppe und lauscht, wie er Mayumi und Yuna mit einem leichten Lachen begrüßt. Selbst der Pazifik zwischen ihnen hat die Erinnerung nicht ausgelöscht. Sie kennt dieses Lachen zu gut und hört genau die Erschöpfung heraus. Basketballtraining, natürlich. Auf der Senior High wird das Training noch härter sein und Kahoko freut sich schon drauf. Shintarou vermutlich weniger, aber er ist nicht jemand, der über Training jammert, er hat es schon immer als notwendiges Übel akzeptiert, während Kahoko etwas Spaß machen muss, um dran bleiben zu können.  
Vermutlich hat sie deshalb mit dem Basketball aufgehört.  
Unten wird geredet, vermutlich erzählt Mayumi ihm die Neuigkeiten.  
„Wann kommen sie denn dann her?", hört sie Shintarous Stimme heraus.  
„Am 1. Juni kriegt sie ihr Zeugnis, also werden sie alles so regeln, dass sie am zweiten gleich fliegen können. Im Juni ist doch die Inter High, oder? Wenn wir Glück haben, kann sie dann endlich mal live bei deinen Spielen dabei haben."  
Mayumis Fröhlichkeit ist sogar bis zu ihr herauf spürbar, Kahoko spürt das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Das ihr deutlich verrutscht, als sie Shintarous „Hoffen wir, dass es nicht so kommt." hört. Okay. Gut. Das tat jetzt gar nicht weh.  
Sie schluckt und zieht sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Das kommt davon, wenn man lauscht.

Fünf Minuten später knarzen die Treppenstufen warnend. Kahokos Tür steht offen, sie liegt auf dem Bett und versucht sich auf das Buch in ihrer Hand zu konzentrieren. Irgendein Schinken, den sie für Englisch lesen soll und unglaublich langweilig ist.  
„Du hast also eine Schule gefunden."

„Hmm...", sie sieht nicht auf. Sie sieht nicht auf. … Okay, sie sieht auf. Shintarou starrt sie an und es ist wie immer, zugleich tröstlich und unheimlich, so viel von sich selbst in ihm zu sehen. Sie fragt sich, wie viele Mädchen hinter ihm her sind, wie viele wissen, was hinter der ruhigen Fassade und der kühlen, harten Schale steckt. Oder, was sie denkt, was dahinter steckt.  
„Wie immer machst du nicht, was ich sage... Aber okay, das ändert nichts. Gar nichts..."

Er verlässt das Zimmer und Kahoko wirft ihr Buch an die Wand. So hat sie sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Als sie zwei Tage später wieder in ihr Flugzeug steigt, früher als erwartet, blickt sie nicht zurück. Das muss sie auch nicht, denn in ein paar Wochen wird sie wieder hier sein. Mit einem Plan.


End file.
